


Aftermath

by autumn_california



Category: South Park
Genre: Damien is the new ruler of hell, Gen, I know, I'm a bitch, Satan is retired, Stan died, You're Welcome, s22e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_california/pseuds/autumn_california
Summary: “How's it going?”Chef asked him and the boy could see tears in his eyes. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he finally saw Chef again but sad because it meant that he was dead.“B-bad...”





	Aftermath

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the maths test and then..? Nothing. Everything went black. He was not at home, that much was obvious. It was an unknown place since he did not know it. Everything was bright and he wore his usual clothes. Stan looked around and tried to remember something. There was another shooting at school, it was everything he could think of. Wait....someone shot him! He felt the pain in his chest. The shocked faces of his classmates. A scream. Then, darkness. 

“Hello Stan.”

He froze. The sound of the voice sounded so familiar. That....could not be, right? It was not possible. Stan was afraid to turn around and it took him some seconds before he finally managed to turn around. As soon as he saw him he could feel tears running down his cheeks. In front of him were Chef and Pip. Both with a smile on their lips. 

“C-chef...?”

Stan did not know what to say. It was all too much for him. So he really died during the shooting. His mother was right when she overreacted. Everyone treated her like she was crazy but in fact Sharon was the only person who tried her best to change it. Sadly she failed but maybe after Stan died the people would try to think about everything. Even though he doubted it. 

“How's it going?”

Chef asked him and the boy could see tears in his eyes. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he finally saw Chef again but sad because it meant that he was dead. 

“B-bad...”

His friend gave a short nod and hugged him tight. The hug was returned immediately and finally Stan was able to cry. Another pair of arms joined them when Pip wrapped his arms around him. It took him a few minutes until he calmed down and the sobs subsided. Both did not change, they looked exactly the same when they died. Without the wounds of course! 

“It must be a shock for you....but don't worry. It gets quite funny from time to time. And you can also watch the life on earth. And you can visit the hell, too! Damien is now the lord and he changed some things. It is some kind of peace between heaven and hell now...”

The british boy tried to cheer him up somehow but he knew that Stan needed time to understand everything. He lost much more than Pip did when he died. But he would be there for him when Stan needed someone. Just like Chef. But now Stan had to understand that he was dead. He would never see Kyle again, play video games with him, listen to Cartmans stupid ideas and his whining. He would never be stuck in some strange situation and he would never play games with them...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....this is my first work here and it has been some time since I last wrote something! Please note that english is not my first language! So if there are mistakes...ignore them or let me know.  
> The idea came to my mind after watching the first episode of season 22. I really hope that Stan is NOT dead! I'm a bitch but I'm not a heartless bitch.  
> Let me know what you think about it! I need to get into the writing stuff again so be prepared for more soon! :D


End file.
